


A Planet of Many Names

by weeniesama



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien beaches, Fluff, Happy Husbands, M/M, Married Sheith, Post War, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Sheithlentines 2019, astro explorers, basically subnautica, thank god for alien and planet name generators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeniesama/pseuds/weeniesama
Summary: Suddenly Shiro broke the silence. “You know, the dragon and the phoenix together are a symbol of harmony.”Keith looked over curiously, and Shiro’s gaze was back on the sky.“Married couples carry them for good luck.”





	A Planet of Many Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roromir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/gifts).



> This is my gift to the lovely Ali for Sheithlentines 2019!! I wish I had more time to add some cute scenes, however in the end, I'm proud of what I was able to write for you!! I hope you enjoy, and Happy Valentines Day!!

**A Planet of Many Names**

 

✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮

 

_ “What's your favorite constellation?” _

 

_ Keith looked over at Shiro as the older cadet furrowed his brows in thought. _

 

_ “Phoenix,” he finally replied, reaching up to point at the sky. _

 

_ Keith followed the direction and found the collection of stars Shiro was referring to. “Why?” _

 

_ Shiro turned his head towards him. His smile was almost wistful. “Because it rises from the ashes into a beautiful bird,” he replied.  _

 

_ “Oh,” Keith murmured. He could see why his friend would like that one. With his illness, every day was a fight for Shiro to be here. The only one fighting for him to achieve his dream to Kerberos was Sam. And Keith knew exactly how that disheartening that felt. _

 

_ “Hey,” Shiro whispered, pulling Keith from the shadows of his thoughts. “What’s yours?” _

 

_ “Hmm…” Keith looked up and barely spared a thought. “Draco.” _

 

_ “Yeah?” Shiro’s brows raised in curiosity. “Why that one?” _

 

_ He gave a half shrug of his shoulders, face and voice bland. “Dragon’s are cool.” _

 

_ At that Shiro laughed.  _

 

_ The wind picked up. Blowing across the desert sand. Thankfully, the rock they had lay against was still a little warm from the sun’s rays, keeping him from shivering too hard. _

 

_ Suddenly Shiro broke the silence. “You know, the dragon and the phoenix together are a symbol of harmony.” _

 

_ Keith looked over curiously, and Shiro’s gaze was back on the sky.  _

 

_ “Married couples carry them for good luck.” _

 

_ He blinked, and then turned his own gaze up too. Ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat. “That’s dumb.” _

 

_ “I think it's sweet.” _

 

_ Keith couldn't help but smile. Shiro was so sentimental. Honestly he liked it too, but he would never admit it. “You would, old timer.” _

 

_ Shiro laughed, and it was a gentle sound. “You’ll get it someday, punk.” _

 

✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮

 

“Hey.”

 

Keith leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Shiro’s. A warm and gentle pressure in effort to coax Shiro out from the void of sleep. And he felt Shiro’s face scrunch up adorably against his lips. Watched those eyelids tense before graceful black lashes fluttered open. 

 

His smile was soft as he sat at the edge of their shared bed, waiting for Shiro to recognize him. Despite how it had been years, waking up always seemed to be so hard for Shiro. As if it took him more than a few seconds to realize where he was. A by-product of spending so much time trapped in a cell, and then later on trapped in the consciousness of the Black Lion. 

 

As impatient a man as he was, Keith waited. He would wait forever for Shiro, if that was how long it took.

 

“Keith?” Shiro finally asked, breath heavy from sleep. 

 

“Yeah,” Keith replied. 

 

Under normal circumstances, Keith would have felt bad for waking his lover up. He knew how hard it was for Shiro to fall asleep sometimes, as he suffered the same plaguing nightmares. The war had left some invisible scars that would never quite heal completely for them both. 

 

However… 

 

“I found something,” Keith continued.

 

That brought a spark of interest to his lover’s gaze, and Shiro started to shift under the sheets. Keith wordlessly moved to help, his hands a warm and steady presence as Shiro sat up. It was for his own selfish reasons. An excuse to touch Shiro, and to bask in the sensation of those strong shoulders under his palms. 

 

Shiro blinked the last of the weariness from his gaze as he allowed Keith to pull him to his feet. Keith’s smile was warm as he took Shiro’s flesh hand and began to lead him to the lions cockpit. 

 

The door swung open, and in the dim lighting, smack dab in the middle of open space and glittering stars, was a planet. Tilted slightly to it’s right, and the bright color of teal.

 

“Where are we?” Shiro asked immediately. 

 

“In the outer rim of the _ Iota Corinthi Quadrant _ ,” Keith replied. 

 

“Hm,” Shiro hummed thoughtfully in response.

 

Sitting in the pilot's chair, Keith moved his hands to the display, and Black stirred to life. A soft rumbling of sound and a vibration beneath their feet as the lights came in. Keith quickly brought up an array of sensors and information across Black’s inner screen. “I think it's unregistered.”

 

Shiro put his hand on the back of the chair as he read the screens over Keith’s shoulder. “That’s surprising,” he commented, “given its breathable atmosphere.” 

 

“It looks like it’s covered in 80% of water.” Keith added, before tilting his head back against the pilot chair to look up at Shiro. “Want to go check it out?” 

 

From his vantage point, he watched the idea ignite something inside of those silver eyes. Shiro had been through so much at the hands of the Galra, and then as a soldier who had nearly died multiple times in the front lines of the war. 

 

Yet, that dream to explore what lay beyond Earth’s sky had never died inside of him. It may have been subdued when he was bound by duty to Earth those years after the war had ended, but like this, Keith got to watch the young man who was in love with the stars and exploration come back to life. The young man that Keith had first fallen in love with. 

 

His heart soared when Shiro looked back down at him with a smirk. “Absolutely.”

 

✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮

 

Keith excited Black’s mouth first, bayard at the ready. Still cautious whenever they arrived on foreign planets. The Lion’s were universally as famous as their pilots, but when it came to planets that were uninhabited, being famous wouldn’t matter to a hungry alien predator looking for a snack. 

 

His eyes cast from left to right, shoulders rigid, and only relaxed when he saw nothing but pink sand that stretched out in both directions for as far as the eye could see. It seemed they had landed on an infinite coastline. 

 

He heard the ringing sound of Shiro’s boots on metal and turned towards him. Watched the look of pure wonder envelope his lover’s face as he cast his own eyes from one end of the shore to the other. 

 

The wind ruffled Shiro’s tuft of bangs, and he watched how those shoulders loosened. How Shiro closed his eyes and enjoyed the salty spray, chest expanding with a lungful of breath. Smiled gently, before turning his eyes back to the shore himself.

 

“It's beautiful here,” Shiro commented, finally stepping off Black’s metal maw and on to the soft sand. 

 

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. 

 

There was a brief moment where Shiro stood beside Keith, staring out at the sparkling waves gently licking at the shore. Sharing in a moment of comfortable silence. 

 

“Maybe we sh--”

 

Whatever Shiro was about to say was lost in the loud bellowing in the air. Keith whipped around immediately, only for the tension to fade from his brows. 

 

Crawling out of the aquamarine waves were creatures that almost resembled seals. Cat like, and the color of peach; almost blending in completely with the sand. They were trumpeting to each other as the crawled and collapsed together, cuddling under the sun’s heat. 

 

Lifting his metal arm, one that had been gifted to him by the Garrison when they first started their mission, a holographic image flipped up, Shiro scanned the beasts quickly before bringing up a hologram full of diagrams and paragraphs full of information about the creatures. 

 

“ _ Oyozhent _ ,” Shiro murmured. “Already registered.”

 

Keith grinned as he watched one of the pups rolling about playfully in the sand. It’s colors flashed in a brilliant display of blues in it's happiness. 

 

It was always nice to find planets like these. Tucked away in the farthest corners of space. There were no scars from the Galra. No chaos of allocating space for refugees, or in the rebuilding of civilizations. A hidden gem of peace that by some miracle had remained untouched by the 10,000 year war.

 

“Come on,” Shiro spoke, breaking Keith from his thoughts. There was something kind in his smile though. As if he had known exactly what Keith was thinking. 

 

Keith smiled back before moving to join Shiro in his trek down the beach. 

 

✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮

 

“Look at this one.”

 

Keith knelt down next to his husband. 

 

They had found an area of rocky terrain on the right end of the now finite cost line, where tide pools scattered in the low tide. And inside were a vast array of little alien ocean critters they had never seen before.

 

There were a number of colorful fish of all kinds of shapes and sizes that were unfamiliar to Earth. In some pools they found glowing red snails. In one of the rather large ones they found a six limbed ball of tentacles that was as equally interesting as it was disgusting. 

 

Intriguing, for sure, but nothing that Shiro’s built in database had never seen before. 

 

By far, the most entertaining of them all, were the ones that fluttered about inside their foreign shells. They had six legs, a singular eye stalk, and two large claws that were almost always twice as big as their shells. It made them clumsy, causing them to trip over themselves as they scurried away from Keith’s shadow as he leaned in. 

 

“They almost look like hermit crabs,” Keith pointed out. 

 

Shiro laughed softly, and it pulled a smile on to Keith’s lips too. He loved that sound. “Yeah, they do.”

 

“Well?” Keith prompted, glancing up at his lover curiously. 

Shiro raised his metal arm, as he had been doing all day, and gave a quick scan of the little creatures. And immediately he sighed, face falling in disappointment. “It looks like a subspecies of  _ Gzuwyx _ .” 

 

Keith frowned and stood back up. “Guess we should keep looking.”

 

They walked together along the pools. Gazing down into the little hidden habitats. Finding nothing but the same creatures. 

 

The sea wind picked up, buffeting them as they made their way across. 

 

It was almost when they made it to the far end of the tide pools, where rock greeted the ocean, that something glinted in the sunlight and caught Keith’s attention. 

 

“What is it?” Asked Shiro. 

 

Keith knelt down to investigate. Peered through the water with narrowed eyes as he tried to see what was reflecting the sunlight. With the wind disturbing the surface however, it was impossible to determine. And eventually his patience wore thin. 

 

It was an impulsive and impractical move to reach his hand into the water if Shiro’s little murmur of, “Keith,” in disagreement was anything to go by. It was too late for him to change his mind now, however. 

 

His hand closed around sharp edges and then he yanked the mysterious object out of the sand. 

 

“Wow.” Shiro breathed.

 

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. 

 

Sitting on his palm was a shell. Shaped a little like a scallop back on Earth, but as smooth as a mirror. It was a creamy ivory that sparkled, with swirls of black velvet that almost seemed to move with the shell as Keith inspected it. 

 

“Let’s keep it,” Shiro spoke up. “Like a souvenir.”

 

Keith thought about telling Shiro this wasn't a vacation. They were out here working. However, when he looked up, the gentle smile on his lover's face made his argument dissolve into nothing in his throat. 

 

If Shiro wanted it, then he would keep it. Because whatever Shiro wanted, Keith would always give him. 

 

✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮

 

The way the sunset began to cast the pink sand into a warm lavender glow made the whole beach seem surreal. As if they were walking on light itself. 

 

The two of them had discarded their paladin armor and boots in favor of wading their way through the tide. Letting the cool water wash over their feet as they walked side by side. 

 

Keith found himself remembering all those warm sunsets they spent stargazing before Shiro left for Kerberos. Found himself remembering the pain and the loss of that pilot error. Remembering how deep it cut to know Shiro might have been lost to him forever so many times over, and they might have never seen another sunset like this again. 

 

Keith’s fingers tightened around Shiro’s on reflex, pulling that gorgeous silver gaze to him. 

 

The sea wind billowed Shiro’s bangs, and his pale skin was kissed by the orange and pink sky, making it almost glow like the sand beneath their feet. Shiro looked like something out of a painting. Angles finessed as if the artist has spent an excruciatingly long time on perfecting them. 

 

He was an angel against a colorful background. A savior with a kind smile and even kinder eyes, ready to forgive and accept. He was a beautiful depiction of unconditional love and support. A shining star to guide Keith home. 

 

Keith's breath hitched at the sight of him. 

 

“Everything okay?” Shiro asked him, voice a quiet whisper on the waves. Warm and gentle like the soft concern in his voice. 

 

“Yeah,” Keith whispered, breathless. 

 

Holding Shiro’s hand like this. Being lucky enough to have Shiro’s hand to hold, and be the focus of such a gorgeous smile. All the things he had waited so long for, and fought so hard to hold on to.

 

There weren't any words that could describe what he felt, but he was okay. 

 

As long as he had Shiro be his side he would always be okay. 

 

✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮

 

They never found any new species here, or any unregistered animals. At least not on the beaches or tide pools. Black wouldn't be able to search under water like Blue could, so they were going to have to request back up from Allura and Lance in order to completely search the unregistered planet. 

 

The sun had gone down now, and under the moon the sand was glowing. Without giant metal skyscrapers blocking and the bright lights drowning out the night sky on Earth, it was crystal clear. Giving them full access to those glittering stars and the tails of speeding comets. 

 

It was Shiro’s idea to spread a blanket down across the sand that was still warm, and lay down. He called it a perfect way to end a hard day’s work. Keith might have argued that nothing about today had been particular difficult, but in the end, was helpless to resist.

 

Resting his hand over Shiro’s heart, he counted the steady beat against his palm. Found comfort in the drumming as he tucked his head against warm skin and looked up at the glittering diamonds of light shining back down on them. 

 

“We haven't done this in a long time,” Shiro commented. 

 

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. 

 

They were quiet for a moment. The soft whisper of waves was a soothing ambience. Keith sighed softly and found himself falling into the moment. Heart swelling until the pressure felt painful against his ribs. Swallowing up Shiro’s warmth like a greedy sponge. Tucking away this moment of calm so he could remember it every time he closed his eyes. 

 

When they had agreed to this mission, Keith had expected exciting and adrenaline and, on a few missions, that's what Shiro and he got. He lived for those missions, evading predators, or navigating the tension from meeting a new alien species. However, to have quiet moments like this with the man who owned his entire heart, body, and soul… This was nice too. 

 

Suddenly, Shiro spoke up, breaking the silence. “You said this planet was unregistered?”

 

Keith furrowed his brows and tilted his head. Looked up and tried to read Shiro’s face. Wondering where he was going with an unexpected question like that. “Yeah?” 

 

“We should name it.”

 

At this, Keith found himself smiling. He shifted, leaning his elbow in the cooling sand so he could look down at Shiro’s face. “You already have some in mind don't you?”

 

Shiro smiled back. “I do.”

 

“Well,” Keith countered, cocking a brow. “Let’s hear it.”

 

“ _ Shima, _ ” He replied, tilting his head back against the sand. His hand raised, and Keith turned his face in tandem. Loving the gentle touch of Shiro’s flesh fingers as they caressed his skin and shifted through his hair. “Maybe  _ Migoto. _ ”

 

“Yeah?” Keith mumbled. “I think we should call it  _ Disselpoof. _ ”

 

Shiro blinked, and then his lips pursed. A twinkle of hidden laughter in his eyes. “ _ Disselpoof? _ ” He repeated. 

 

“ _ Disselpoof,”  _ Keith reiterated. “Or  _ Uqomix. _ ”

 

“What?” Shiro finally couldn’t hold it back. “Keith, what are you saying?”

 

“Nothing.” Keith replied, smiling too. “They just sound cool.”

 

Shiro dissolved into laughter then, dropping his hand. 

 

Keith couldn’t help but join him. 

  
  


✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮

 

It was late by the time the two of them climbed back into Black. 

 

The dimmed lights came back on as Keith sat down in the pilots seat. Shiro took his spot standing beside Keith as Black lifted off the sand and made its ascent out of the atmosphere. 

 

It was after they were stabilized, Black drifting calmly in a sea of stars, and Keith was rising from the chair again, that Shiro spoke. 

 

“I've been thinking,” he started, pulling Keith’s gaze towards him. “Maybe we shouldn't register  _ Kaihin _ .”

 

Keith looked up at him. He could see the shadows of thought in Shiro’s creased brows. In the tension of his shoulders. And he reached out to brush his fingers along Shiro’s in a gentle gesture. His own expression measured carefully in encouragement. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

Keith felt those fingers curl around his. Watched those brows loosen as silver made their way back to Keith. Those storm clouds cleared, leaving behind brilliant silver. 

 

“I kind of want it to be  _ our  _ planet.”

 

It was said with a pull of Shiro’s lips. A lopsided smile taking over his expression and turning him into a little boy again. Keith couldn't help but be enamored. 

 

“You’re so cheesy, old timer,” Keith replied, nudging his shoulder into Shiro’s. 

 

“You like the idea too, punk,” Shiro replied in amusement, nudging him back.

 

“Yeah, yeah…”

 

Together they left the cockpit. Walking in tandem down to the storage turned bedroom and living space. They parted long enough to change out of their armor and into sleeping clothes before crawling back into bed together. And it was familiar to fall into place. Shiro wrapping around him and Keith tucking into Shiro. As if they were two pieces of the same whole. 

 

Keith reached up to kiss those lips gently before speaking 

 

“If it's gonna be  _ our  _ planet, we’re calling it  _ Anilaash _ .”

 

✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮

 

“Where is it?” 

 

Keith had torn apart the living quarters of the Black Lion, but to no avail.

 

“Where is what?” He heard Shiro ask behind him.

 

He turned towards his husband in dismay. “The shell from  _ Kligadiss. _ ”

 

Shiro’s brows furrowed. “You mean  _ Enkai? _ ”

 

It had been a playful game in their bi-annual road trip back to the Garrison to report their findings, but this time Keith didn’t have the heart to go back and forth with his husband. “Yeah.”

 

His husband seemed to take note of Keith’s  disappointment. And there was almost a flash of something guilty in those silver eyes. “I don’t know… maybe we left it?”

 

“What?” Keith blurted. He furrowed his brows. No, he was pretty sure he had put it on their makeshift bedside table of cargo units the night they had left  _ Khoktan. _ Unless Shiro was lying....

 

“It’s alright, Keith,” Shiro spoke up, moving then to reach for his lovers hand. “It’s just a shell.”

 

On his face was that tender and forgiving smile Keith loved so much. It was disarming and breathtaking all at once. Keith found himself reaching for that hand before he even fully comprehended it. Helpless to the gravitational pull of his guiding light. Grasping and squeezing the comfortable warmth of Shiro’s hand in his own.

 

“What matters is were home,” Shiro mumbled, bringing up Keith’s hand to gently lay his lips against the back of it in a comforting gesture that warmed Keith’s heart. “Come on, the others are eager to see us.”

 

It would have been nice to have something more than just a memory of their day spent on that planet, but he had Shiro. Living and breathing right  here in front of him. With the most gorgeous smile and the kindest eyes. And he had his friends and family too, eager to update them with everything that had been going on since the last time they had touched down to Earth.

 

As disappointing as losing a souvenir was, a shell could never compare to the importance of all that. 

 

“You’re right,” he whispered then. “Let’s go.”

 

✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮

 

The soft brush of something warm and soft against his own lips pulled him slowly out of sleep. A lingering taste of sweetness that coaxed his eyes to flutter open. And the second they did, they were met with sparkling silver and a radiant smile. One that never ceased to warm his soul. 

 

“Hey,” Keith breathed, voice still heavy with sleep. 

 

“Hey,” Shiro replied, his own voice soft. As if he raised it he might shatter the perfect moment of paradise between them. 

 

Shiro sat down on the edge of the bed at the same instant Keith shifted himself up against the headboard. And that's when he noticed the little box in Shiro’s hand, neatly wrapped in that impeccable way that was Shiro’s. He could already imagine his husband slaving away on the corners, brows furrowed in deep concentration, lips drawn in a pout. 

 

Shiro noticed him looking too, because he lifted the box and handed it to Keith. 

 

“What's this?” Keith asked, brows lifting in surprise. 

 

“It's Valentine's Day,” Shiro replied, as if it was so simple. Keith must have made a face, because suddenly his husband was giving a nervous laugh. “I got you something.”

 

Excitement gleamed in his gaze, and he quickly tore into the impeccable wrapping. Pulling it apart and revealing the velvet box. There was a moment where he was reminded of his wedding band, and the night he had proposed. The box had looked almost identical. 

 

Opening it up, his breath caught. 

 

There was the shell from  _ Sconqrieks _ , shaped and polished into the shape of little dragon. Attached to a delicate silver chain. 

 

“I know it's not much,” Shiro spoke up, his expression nervous, but his smile hopeful. 

 

“No, I love it,” Keith breathed, before Shiro could say anything else. 

 

“It's part of a matching set,” Shiro added, and directed Keith’s attention to his own neck. He must have put it on this morning, since Keith didn't remember it being there when he fell asleep. The shell on his neck had been shaped into a phoenix, it's wings spread towards the heavens. 

 

And Keith suddenly couldn't help but laugh, touched. “You're so cheesy, old timer.”

 

“Let me put it on you, punk,” Shiro replied, his own lips pulling up into a grin. 

 

Keith shifted, lifting his dark hair as Shiro grasped the necklace from him. And as the weight settled on around his neck and against his chest, with it, Keith felt Shiro’s love too. Heavy and warm like a blanket. Always soft and always safe. 

 

After it was hooked, Shiro lowered down and pressed his lips to the back of Keith’s neck. “Happy Valentine's Day, baby.”

 

Keith turned his head, eyes soft. “Happy Valentine's Day, Shiro.”

 

Shiro hummed. “I made those cursed peanut butter waffles you like so much.” 

 

At this, Keith laughed. “Did the kitchen survive?”

 

Shiro’s moment of thoughtful silence was telling. “Debatable.”

 

Keith snorted. “Guess we should get up and salvage what we can then.”

 

There were a few more kisses laid to the back of Keith’s neck, while powerful arms looped around Keith’s middle and held him close. “In a minute,” Shiro murmured. 

 

And as always Keith was content to lean back against his husband and give him all the time he’d ever need. 


End file.
